


The Only Cure for Fear is that good dick

by queerinthenorth



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: The Cardinal has a solution to your fears





	The Only Cure for Fear is that good dick

**Author's Note:**

> goddamnit tyler

The crashing thunder sent a bolt of fear through your heart every time it hit.

Even though you had seen much worse shit in your time with the church, there was something about storms and the potential for destruction that they brought with that got to you.

As soon as the storm had started, the Cardinal had invited you to his room, knowing how deeply you were afraid, and willing to lend his favorite ghoul a hand in any way he could.

You didn't want to bother him, but you knew that you wouldn't make it through the night without someone by your side to keep you calm.

You head to his room, the padding sound of your feet on the stone floor masked by the torrential downpour outside, the thunder striking a beat all it's own.

You knocked on his door, gently at first, but harder and harder as the thunder struck close to the window behind you and nearly made you piss yourself.

 

“Come in!” his soft voice called, gentle but insistent all at once.

 

You opened the door and stepped in his room.

The sight before you made your mouth go dry and drove every other thought from your head.

 

The cardinal was sitting criss cross apple sauce on his bed, naked as the day he was born, despite the soft brass colored robe hanging on his shoulders, doing nothing to conceal his throbbing cock, a testament to what he had been doing before you showed up.

 

He beckoned you over, a smirk forming on his face as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to you.

 

You walked over, pulling your pants off in the process, breath getting heavier and heavier as you got closer and could see the full magnificence of his cock.

 

Once you stood before him, he helped guide you onto his cock, unbuttoning your shirt as you bounced on his cock, leaving your binder in place in the process.

 

You quietly moaned as his cock filled you to the brim, taking a strange pleasure in how full his cock made you feel.

Not a bad full, but a good one.

The kind of full that you can never get enough of.

The kind that keeps you coming back for more and more, until you're moaning like a cat in heat, begging for them to give you that good dick until you're unable to remember your own name, let alone theirs.

 

You wrap your legs around his waist, preventing him from pulling out very far before he slams back into you, harder and harder, shifting his hips every now and again until he's slamming into that spot deep within you, the spot that makes you see stars and gets you so close to cumming before he pulls back, letting you get further from the brink before he pushes back in, taking pleasure in just how wet you were because of him.

 

As he hits that spot with all he’s got, you just about scream, cumming all over his cock and almost crying as he keeps slamming into your over sensitive pussy.

You almost cum again as you feel his warm seed fill you in the most intimate way, whining as he pulls out and his cum starts to leak out.

 

By the time you had come down from your high and had the leg strength to limp to the bathroom, the storm had stopped and you were no longer afraid.

You could only hope that this would happen every time it stormed, knowing that if it did, you would soon be rid of your fear.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com if you wanna give me some fic ideas or just tell me that I suck, I'm not ur dad


End file.
